Timeline Sector Rediscovery
After the Scream in 2665, the citizens of the Empire were separated and trapped on their planets. After House Fornax reinvented the modern Spike drive in 2671, [[House Fornax|'Houses Fornax']] and Vela worked together to remap the system. This is the timeline in which the systems of the sector Acheron Rho were rediscovered. = Timeline = 2665 - Scream The Scream takes place and destroys all jump gates. The humans in Acheron Rho are separated from their origin world but also from each other. 2671 - Imperial Prime (0505) - Drive-1 Engine House Fornax reinvents the modern Spike Drive on Maja, Imperial Prime (0505). Planets in the system: Imperial Prime, Maja 2679 - Perithr (0606) House Fornax rediscovers House Vela (today known as The Velan Ascendancy ) in the Perithr (0606) system and the rediscovery of the sector begins. House Fornax mainly focuses on producing ships with their new Spike Drive and improvement of the Drive Engine, but also provides pilots for the explorations fleet. Nobles from all Houses, who were stranded on Imperial Prime, Maja, and Haqani help with the endeavour. Planets in the system: Haqani 2680 - Sig (0306) The Sig system (0306), home to The High Church is rediscovered in an almost impossible feat of navigation by Amelia Battuta, who gets later declared an Arhat of the Church. Planets in the system: Andophael 2682 - Ellis (0605) The Ellis system (0605), home to Houses Crux and Cygnus is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Gats, Hiera 2687 - Aliya (0506) The Aliya system (0506), home to House Aquila is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Diomikato 2691 - Antakis (0705) The Antakis system (0705), home to House Lyra is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Orpheus 2694 - Tsatsos (0407) The Tsatsos system (0407), home to House Serpens is rediscovered. In modern times, this system also is home to A.C.R.E. and the UPC. Planets in the system: Demnoph, Hroa, Yakiyah 2698 - Alvero (0406) The Alvero system (0406), home to Houses Eridanus and Reticulum is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Aomori, Tiber 2701 - Drive-2 Engine House Fornax reinvents the Drive-2 Engine. 2703 - Tavroular (0804) The Tavroular system (0804) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Yanaratso 2705 - Pamita Cha (0205) The Pamita Cha system (0205), home to House Triangulum is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Lovelace 2708 - Askirut Sal (0903) The Askirut Sal system (0903) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Phymete VIII 2713 - Jel Vaa (0902) The Jel Vaa system (0902) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Imperial Corrections Facility Gleipnir 2717 - Meneus (0901) The Meneus system (0901) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Ias, Man 2719 - NG03-7 (0503) The NG03-7 system (0503) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: none - black hole 2722 - Solequon (0700) The Solequon system (0700) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Ergus 2723 - Ragnhil (0004) The Ragnhil system (0004) is discovered, today it is home to the Deathless. Planets in the system: Koschei, Thorg 2725 - Xandare (0601) The Xandare system (0601) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Bora, Pylopid 2730 - Phalest (0005) The Phalest system (0005) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Chippe 2734 - Oenon (0007) The Oenon system (0007) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Halvei, Zercoulos 2737 - Helesco (0308) The Helesco system (0308) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Berkmann III 2747 - Eunelas (0102) The Eunelas system (0102) is rediscovered, today it is home to the 14 Red Dogs Triad. Planets in the system: Hong Lu 2751 - Eriopei (0202) The Eriopei system (0202) is rediscovered, today it is home to the PRISM Network. Planets in the system: Echo 2754 - SI 8615 (0002) The SI 8615 system (0002) is rediscovered. P'lanets in the system:' none - black hole 2759 - Iphoos (0101) The Iphoos system (0101) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Leorgioly, Thorhil 2763 - Benilli (0509) The Benilli system (0509) is rediscovered, today it is home to the Church of Humanity. Planets in the system: Cabina 2765 - Hild (0610) The Hild system (0610) is rediscovered, today it is home to "House" Vagrant. Planets in the system: Argiast, Shān 2769 - Pujaya Nita (0611) The Pujaya Nita system (0611) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Hallger 2774 - Almu Gerbia (0000) The Almu Gerbia system (0000) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Staklakou 2777 - Pavvis (0008) The Pavvis system (0008) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Ascher (formerly Eurynoc), Marquise (formerly Mona), Intaglio (formerly Valua) 2778 - Osun (0400) The Osun system (0400) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Kama 2781 - Drive-3 Engine House Fornax reinvents the Drive-3 Engine. 2784 - Bergunn (0911) The Bergunn system (0911) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Al-Dost, Chrates, Pierus XXIII 2786 - SQA 067-98 (0910) The SQA 067-98 system (0910) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: none - black hole 2788 - Igliza (0209) The Igliza system (0209) is rediscovered, today it is home to the Trilliant Ring. Planets in the system: Trillia IX 2789 - Amedere Orbere (0303) The Amedere Orbere system (0303) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: Teuthem 2791 - Guild HQ (0808) The Guild HQ system (0808) is rediscovered. Planets in the system: The Guild Dyson Sphere (stay away!) 2792 - Map Declared Finished House Vela unveils the finished map of Acheron Rho. Category:Lore Category:History Category:House Vela Category:The Velan Ascendancy